Ryōga Asakura
| birthday = | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'7" | weight = 145 lbs | blood type =O- | affiliation = Gotei 13 Ninth Division Abakushin'ō | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = 9th Seat of the Ninth Division | previous position = | division =Ninth Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Seireitei | relatives =(See: Asakura Family and Nisshōkirite Family) | education =Shinō Academy | shikai =Shikigami | bankai =Not Yet Achieved | resurrección = | zenkai = | fullbring = | signature skill = | spirit weapon = | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Ryōga Asakura (朝蔵・竜駕, Asakura Ryouga), otherwise known under his birth name of Inori Asakura (朝蔵・祈り, Asakura Inori) is the Ninth Seated officer of the Ninth Division in the Gotei 13. Serving under Captain Suzaku Kawahiru. He was the nephew of the late Seitorō Nisshōkirite, born to his sister Rose and an unnamed Asakura Family member. Hohō Expert: His most used and practiced skill, Ryō is by all accounts the fastest in his year. He has honed his Hohō usage since childhood and has looked up to such users as the Goddess of Flash herself or Byakuya Kuchiki, who are both renown for their usage of the art. For his power level, he is quite speedy and while moving at high speeds he is able to dart around as if he were a pinball of sorts, ricocheting off of walls using his Kidō to rebound. Rookie Kidō User: Novice Zanjutsu Practitioner: While he is able to use a sword, his Zanpakutō's length while sealed make it hard for him to manage at times. He is often using his Kidō and Hohō in order to combat his opponents, leaving his Zanjutsu for when there is no other option or his opponent has tread on his pride. Average Hakuda Competency: Zanpakutō Shikigami (四季神, God of the Four Seasons) is the name of Ryōga's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form it takes the form of a nodachi, with a light purple hilt and a cross-shaped tsuba, being curved rather than flat on its edges. It is carried in a black sheath which has a white ribbon tied around it for an unstated reason. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "Praise" (讃賞, "sanshō"). Upon activation, his blade begins to resonate, as it does it emits a vibrant light. Immediately following this, the blade slightly curves backwards and becomes a bit shorter than its sealed form. From his hilt one can see a crystal with a cats iris inside of it appear and attached to it a black and white tassel of sorts which extends out farther than the full length of the sword. His cross-guard elongates and becomes more ornate, but retains its cross appearance. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Shikigami is unknown and is thought to be a Combat-type Zanpakutō as the only ability it has shown is the usage of the Asakura Families dark technique the Harudōga Mūshō. :*'Harudōga Mūshō' (春圭牙痛烈虚, Spring-Road Fang, Piercer of the Void; "Void Piercer" in the English anime): As a default ability due to his clan connection, Ryōga is able to use the Harudōga, whether in his Shikai or Sealed state. When used he channels a large amount of violet spiritual energy into his blade and then compresses it into a deadly wave, which at the instant of the slash is able to decompose all matter the comes into direct contact with it. The added effect of this technique is that, if used against a Getsuga Tenshō, the two would cancel each other out due to the Clan feud between Asakura and Kurosaki. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Category:To be Deleted